PERFECCIÓN
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Ella era la cara de la perfección y nadie podía negar lo contrario.


Sus ojos azules le picaban, aumentando el deseo de restregarlos y arruinarse el maquillaje, mordía disimuladamente el interior de sus labios rosados intentando calmar la ira contenida y se enterraba las uñas en las palmas de sus manos deseando que con ello el trayecto a su casa fuera más corto.

Pero no lo logro. Tardo los mismos veinte minutos en llegar al hotel que siempre, entró al elevador y presionó el número de su piso, agradeciendo mentalmente que nadie se encontrará en el; se recargo en una de las caras del elevador hasta que este abrió sus puertas en el lugar indicado. Necesitaba que ese día se acabara.

Tomó su teléfono para pedir que le llevaran la comida y que no la molestaran bajo ningún concepto después de eso; aventó su bolso en uno de los sillones de la sala y se dirigió al baño para limpiar su rostro del maquillaje que lo adornaba. Soltó su cabello rubio de su habitual cola de cabello y lo trenzó antes de cambiarse su ropa de marca por su pijama de seda. No le importaba que fueran las tres de la tarde en un viernes perfectamente soleado.

Para cuando salió del baño encontró su cena descansando en la mesa frente al televisor, se sentó en el sillón y buscó una de esas películas adolescentes que le encantaban y que había visto un millón de veces, reproduciéndola y dejando salir las lágrimas en aquel momento en el que nadie podía juzgarla porque estaba sola.

Empezó a comer con la misma nula concentración con la que estaba viendo la película, permitiéndose perderse en los pensamientos que no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Ese día había sido bastante raro.

Quizás no todo el día como tal, pero si la situación que la tenía así.

Una chica había sido akumatizada en el Colegio y por alguna extraña razón había decidido que quería vengarse de ella. ¡De la hija del alcalde! Como si algo que ella hiciera estuviera mal y se pudiera objetar.

Como siempre apareció Ladybug para poner en su lugar a las personas que querían hacerle daño, encargándose de la situación fácilmente sin importar cuánto la intentara distraer su compañero gatuno; cuando todo terminó decidió acercarse a la heroína de traje rojo con el fin de agradecerle, después de todo eran amigas y Ladybug parecía siempre estar cuando la necesitaba; lo menos que podía hacer era agradecerle para hacerle notar que le importaba su opinión y que seguía sus consejos aunque no lo creyera posible; después de todo ella era perfecta y no necesitaba escuchar las opiniones ni los consejos de otros.

Mientras caminaba a la heroína recordó aquella vez que Sabrina fue akumatizada y después ella por un absurdo malentendido, quiso reír al recordarlo, pero la risa murió en su garganta cuando la escuchó.

¨Si tan solo Chloé fuera más cuidadosa no habría tantos akumas¨.

Aquello la había dejado helada, incapaz de girar la esquina que le permitiría quedar frente ambos héroes, ¿cómo podía Ladybug decir algo así? ¡Si ella era perfecta!

Su silueta era la envidia de cualquier chica, su cabello era largo y perfectamente cuidado, su maquillaje siempre estaba impecable, vestía con el mejor sentido de la moda y era amada por todos. Era simplemente perfecta, no había otro modo de describirla en el mundo entero.

¿O no?

Aquella duda la estuvo merodeando durante el resto de sus clases hasta ese momento, llevándola al punto de perder los estribos.

¿De verdad causaba tantos problemas?

No podía creer que fuera así, estaba de acuerdo que muchos de los akumas terminaban buscándola, acusándola una y otra vez por razones tontas. Pero eso solo remarcaba una y otra vez lo celosos que estaban de que ella fuera tan perfecta.

Vale, sí. Que había tenido pequeños altercados con cada uno de ellos antes de que fueran akumatizados, pero eso solo demostraba que no aceptaban los comentarios de otros sobre sus vidas y lo patéticas que estas eran.

Vamos, que si realmente fuera su culpa Marinette hubiera sido akumatizada en más de una ocasión; no podía negar que disfrutaba ver el rostro furioso de la parisina de sueños inalcanzables y bastante tontos.

Aquello la enojaba tanto.

¿Cómo podía Ladybug pensar así de ella? Ante el mundo ella era completamente perfecta.

Al menos se había esforzado en que todos quienes la conocían pensaran eso de ella.

Porque nadie a su alrededor se preguntaba dónde estaba su madre y tampoco imaginaban lo absurdamente simple que era la relación con su padre que le daba todo tipo de objetos caros para que no lo molestara más.

Porque sabía que no necesitaba apagar su teléfono celular ya que Sabrina no insistiría en saber si se encontraba bien después de que se fue; llanamente porque la obedecía sin rechistar y le había dejado en claro que no quería hablar con ella ni nadie más.

Porque Adrien era su chico perfecto y su mejor amigo, pero dada su agenda tenían poco tiempo para estar juntos. Sin mencionar los nuevos amigos del chico que solo lo alejaban más y más.

Estaba rodeada de todo lo que una chica pudiera pedir y aun así se sentía sola, sin ninguna guía y llena de extrema melancolía.

Quizás Ladybug tenía razón y estaba haciendo las cosas mal.

Posiblemente era tiempo de cambiar, poner sus prioridades en orden y pensar en qué podía mejorar. No pudo evitar sentir que su vida era un estúpido melodrama cliché de los que salían en las películas que le gustaban, río con amargura. Eso solo significaba que estaba cerca a que todo empezara a mejorar ¿no?

Y sin contemplarlo más decidió hacerlo. Porque Chloé Burgeois era una chica de armas tomar.

Ese fin de semana pidió no ser molestada, cancelo sus actividades y se centró en ella misma, en quién era y cómo podía llegar a ser, en cómo quería ser. Fue molesto, a veces hasta le parecía irracional y quiso echarse para atrás.

Después de todo no era sencillo enfrentarse a los monstruos que rondan tu cabeza y ella tenía muchas cosas que aceptar.

Y sin darse cuenta el lunes llegó, no hizo ningún comentario sin pensar en las posibles repercusiones primero y hasta ayudo a Marinette cuando tropezó y sus cosas se esparcieron por el suelo ¡hasta le recordó que debía tener más cuidado porque podía lastimarse!

Si eso no era dar un paso hacia adelante entonces no sabía lo que era.

Fue consiente de las miradas venenosas que le otorgaban sus compañeros a cada paso, pero las ignoró una tras otra al estar completamente segura de que iba a ser un camino largo pero que era la decisión correcta; porque era eso lo que ella quería.

La primera semana fue difícil; se había mordido la lengua tantas veces que le dolía, Adrien la miró curioso en más de una ocasión y Sabrina no dejaba de preguntarle si se encontraba bien; recibiendo una carcajada como respuesta. Por su puesto que estaba bien, ella era Chloé Burgeois, ella era perfecta.

Los demás empezaron a aceptarlo conforme pasaba el tiempo, cada vez parecían menos reacios a convivir con ella o a brindarle una sonrisa sincera. Aquello significo más de lo que podía aceptar abiertamente.

Mientras todo eso pasaba era inconsciente de que un hombre de baja estatura y playera hawaiana la observaba, esperando con ansias el momento para brindarle un regalo muy especial.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.

Llevaba mucho tiempo deseando escribir algo desde la perspectiva de Chloé, no sé si salió del todo bien, aún así espero que fuera de su agrado.


End file.
